genoviafandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Genovian Army
The Royal Genovian Army 'was also known as the '''Army of the Kingdom of Genovia '(French: ''Armée Royale de Genovia/ARG'' or ''Armée du Royaume de Génovie/ARG'') is the main branch and largest branch of the Royal Genovian Armed Forces responsible for ground warfare. General Thomas McQueen is a Commanding General of the Royal Genovian Army was assumed office today. It's main general headquarters and military station is located at Pyrus, Genovia. During the Sercian-Genovian War, The Royal Genovian Army was moved the general headquarters and military stationed in Lexington, North Genovia (Kingdom of Genovia) including them for the Royal Gendarmerie of Genovia and Royal Genovian Air Force under the Royal Genovian Armed Forces was moving stationed them at the capital city on the north was followed them to all invasion and occupation forces of the Republic of Sercia Armed Forces was captive in the south. The engagements of the military operations and combat missions was aiding NRFLSG resistance force and Coalition forces against the Sercian Republic forces and the Collaborationist Genovian Republic troops. History 'Sercian-Genovian War and the Genovian Civil War ' Main Article: Sercian-Genovian War & Genovian Civil War Beginning of the Sercian-Genovian War and the Genovian Civil War, Sercian Republic forces invaded around the principalities in Genovia was fought inside the operations by attacking Royal Genovian forces during the Invasion Offensive in Central and Southern Genovia. After the retreat, withdrew and captive of the Royal Genovian forces in Central and Southern Genovia was not taken the invasion in Northern Genovia was aiding operations to help them by the French Air Squadrons was protected in the principalities against the enemy. During the South Genovian Offensive, the Royal Genovian troops and the Free Genovian resistance fighters operates to combat missions around the southern principalities against the Sercian and Genovian Republic troops until the long battle was never taken the restoration of the kingdom principality was failed and retreat by the Sercian and Genovian Republic Air Squadrons. Followed them by the Recapture Offensive in Central and Southern Genovia, Sercian and Genovian Republic troops engage the positions was prepare to defeat and attacking Royal Genovian troops and Free Genovian resistance fighters are operates around Southern and Central Genovia was until the captive goes to Northern Genovia and was halted to pull back going to north the long battles was never gone. The retreat and withdrew by the Sercian and Genovian Republican forces was not taken in Northern Genovia, when the Royal Genovian forces in the north under the kingdom principalities was been arrive and sending French troops and air squadrons was aided by the Royal Genovians was start the battle of the enemy. The Royal Genovian and French troops with the aiding Free Genovian resistance force was start the Liberation Offensive in Central and Southern Genovia was gaze to attack and defeating Sercian and Genovian Republic force was conquers to surrender and victorious to the Royal Genovians and Coalitions was captive around central and southern principalities. When the American and British troops landed in Southern Genovia was operates in South Genovia and aiding NRFLSG guerrilla and regular force was impossible attack by the Sercians and Genovian Republics until the long battles was enforce to surrender by the enemy and the combined U.S. and British forces with the Free Genovian freedom fighters was victory over to captive in South Genovia and before then arrive by the Royal Genovian and French troops was aided are all completed around the principalities. Start the Battle of Pyrus, Royal Genovian and Coalition troops with the NRFLSG freedom fighters liberated and combat operates was reentered around the capital city of Pyrus is located of the Sercian-Sponsored Republic of Genovia was gaze to enemy positions are attack and fought against the Sercian and Genovian Republic troops and almost the aftermath the longest battle. The Royal Genovian and Coalition forces together with the NRFLSG fighters was victory over the re-captive around the city and finally ended of the Sercian-Genovian War and the Genovian Civil War was surrender of all Sercian and Genovian Republic troops and the dissolution of the Republic of Genovia was dissolved by the Royal Genovians and Coalitions and reestablished of the Principality Kingdom of Genovia was totally restored after the war. Regular Units Main Article: List of the Regular and Military Units of the Royal Genovian Army The regular and other military units of the '''Royal Genovian Army has tasked with counter-insurgency and conventional military operations. During the engagement of the combat military operations and missions was aided by the local resistance and irregular forces under the National Revolutionary Front of the Liberation of South Genovia (NRFLSG) or Free Genovian Movement and the Coalition forces of the United States, United Kingdom and France was they fought against the Sercian Republics and the Genovian Collaborationist Republic troops during the Sercian-Genovian War and the Genovian Civil War. Major Equipments Main Article: List of equipment of the Royal Genovian Army '' The '''Royal Genovian Army' makes use of different kinds of equipment in its arsenal like pistols, submachine guns, shotguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, machine guns, grenades, grenade launchers, mortars, anti-tank weapons, night vision devices, force protection equipments, combat radios, armored personnel carriers, infantry fighting vehicles, utility vehicles, field ambulances, howitzers, surveillance aircraft, assault boats and some many others.Category:Royal Genovian Armed Forces Category:Military of Genovia Category:Royal Genovian Army